Her sun
by 89niners-best-team-ever
Summary: "Lucy, when I die, I want to be part of the sun. That way, I can be the light that will lead Lucy into the darkness. And be the warmth during the cold days." Life and times of Lucy. One-shot.


**Don't own** Fairytail.

_**Her sun**_

She stared out the window. Her brown eyes focused on the blue sky. Her aged faced content, as if she felt very complete and needed nothing else in life anymore. Her lips curved into a smile and her eyes closed in joy.

She then whispered the name of her beloved husband, "Natsu..." She reached out her hands towards the sun wishing to feel it's warmth against her pale skin.  
**  
Memories of the sun**

**_Childhood without the sun_****  
**  
Cold is the feeling Lucy got as she stares at her father's cold eyes. He's been this way ever since his sun, his wife and her mom passed away. Like a sunset, Jude got darker and colder. And with that, it seems like a dark cloud was hanging above the Heartfilia mansion. As Jude went on his tangent about who she was going to marry and how to act, Lucy stares out the window looking for sunlight in this dark world she now lives in. There was none. She missed her mother dearly. She misses the sun. She wants to feel that warmth again. And it's not here in this mansion nor will it come. So why not go search for the sun, her happiness. She made up her mind.

The next day, Lucy ran away from home. In search for the sun.  
**  
****_Change of weather_****  
**  
Lucy didn't know what to think of this weird boy with pink hair and his cat that can talk that just saved her from being a sex slave and was now dragging her only he knows where on the run from the army after he blew up the port of Hargeon. Which was the next town Lucy came across on her self imposed mission. It's been a good two months since she ran away and it seems that the clouds were following her. She was just suckered into a love charm that this weird boy broke with his less than graceful entrance. To thank him, she treated him and his talking cat for lunch, thinking she will never run into these two again. But she was sucked again, and saved again, by the real Salamander, AND watched him blew up the port just to prove a point to Bora, the guy that suckered her into believing that he was Salamander and he will bring her to Fairytail, the guild she so wanted wanted to join. As they ran away from the authorities, Lucy snaps out of her shock of what she just seen happen to that town to posed a life changing question to Natsu.

"Where are you taking me?!" Lucy bellowed out.

"You said you wanted to join Fairytail right? Well, come with me." Natsu said with a smile that seem to drive away the dark clouds that hovered over her since her mom died. She didn't know it at the time, but she just found her sun.  
**  
****_Friendship with the sun_****  
**  
It Happened the next day when he broke into her newly bought apartment and continue to do so everyday without her consent. Her memories of those days were still clear in her mind, even after so many years and events. How could she forget. Those were the most wonderful days of her life. Even if she was hostile to him.

_It was as if she feared the sun's rays_  
_**  
**_He was the loudest of the guild. Not the smartest or the most handsome of boys and always picking fights with others just cause. She just felt this unexplainable positive feeling when she saw him. His smile would brighten up her day no matter how bad it was. The mere sound of his voice or laughter would make her lips twitch into a smile.

He was Natsu Dragneel, her sun.

Throughout her missions with him, she was able to summon up the courage to stand up to her foes, talk back to Gajeel when he was on the verge of killing her, to push away the dark clouds over the guild that was brought to them by her own father. And confronted him. Something she would never had done in the past. And, jump of a tower knowing her sun, would find her and save her. To this day, Lucy still thinks she heard Natsu's voice, compelling her to jump. Which cause her to smile, feeling her up in warmth.  
_**  
Admiration**_

At first, it was purely admiration.

She would admire his shining personality and his loud demeanor.

His voice was music to her ears whenever she heard it.

She admire her teammates sure, but Natsu was on another level. His will to never give up, stand up to a power that was greater than his, and always there by her side. Believing in her. Even if she didn't believe in herself sometimes. When her head was down, he was there to raise it up. When it seem the situation was hopeless and you want to scream out "we're doom", he stands up to prove himself to you. And you can't help but to follow his lead.

She couldn't help but to admire him above all.  
_**  
Night**_

There he goes again, on the search for his foster dragon. Leaving her behind. Her sun was leaving for who knows how long. And she was not happy. She didn't come to the guild to see him and happy off. She stay in her apartment. She didn't want to watch him walk away. That would be one the hardest and saddest parts of her life, the sight of him leaving.

But still, she had a smile on her face. Although the sun has set, it will come back and appear again... one day.

That time was a long night for her.

During the span of that time, she trained with her spirits endlessly.

So Natsu can be proud of her.

With the fire of determination burning wildly and strongly in her heart, she tried her best. Something that the rest of Team Natsu noticed.  
_**  
Delayed sunrise**_

She had a smile on her face. Her brown eyes filled with mirth and it seemed to sparkle with joy. Her hair swayed gently as she gracefully walked to Fairytail. People raised some eyebrows in her behaviour. Like her landlady.

"You seem happy today..." She commented without much emotion.

Lucy just smiled and nodded her head.

The landlady showed slight interest. "Why?"

That was a time when she blushed. "Um..." She was too shy to say that her sun, Natsu was coming back today.

"Hmmmm" Her landlady urged her to continue.

Lucy looked away, "Nothing important..." She lied; Natsu was important to her. "I'll going to the guild now." She closed the conversation.

"But do you know what's important, your rent. It's due." The landlady said as she watched Lucy walk away and saw her falter in her steps.

* * *

Lucy's happy face was replaced with a disappointed one.

"A mission..." Lucy whispered.  
Erza nodded. "Yes. This mission cannot wait. We need to drive away the dark guild that is oppressing the townspeople and rescue the kidnapped girls."

Gray grinned and said, "Good. We haven't had any action for awhile now."

"We leave in an hour, I suggest you all go prepare." Erza said in her demanding voice.

Silence fell as they looked at Lucy who looked like she was drained of all her energy.

"Oi Lucy, is somthing wrong? you look sick." Gray asked.

Lucy shook her head, "It's...nothing. I was just thinking...of something." She looked out the window of the guild and dreamt silently of his smile.

In the next hour, they left magnolia before sunrise. Her heart felt heavy as she rode the train.

She knew she would miss his arrival.  
**  
****_Crack of dawn_****  
**  
The mission was very taxing on her. She ended up with a couple of wounds from a high level mage they faced along the way. Erza was fine, but Gray twisted his leg for dodging attacks. A couple of enemies ganged up on him and he had to dodge. Did too much twisting and turning. When they made it back to the guild, she expected to see Natsu engaged in a fight with Gajeel or Elfman. But he was not there. Not in the mood to be there, Lucy headed for home. And once she got home...

"Natsu! Your back! And your eating all of my food... again!" It seemed that he never left in the first place.

"Hey Lucy! Long time no see!" Natsu said while making himself a fire sandwich.

"Aye! You missed us weirdo Lucy? And where is your fish? You should know by now that I expect fish when I come to your house." Happy said while raiding her kitchen for fish.

She only managed to smile at him as she watched the most important person laugh at a joke Happy said to him.

Lucy can hear the music again, the music that is his voice.

Lucy can see it again...

...the crack of dawn.

**_First snow during a sunny day_****  
**  
Getting warped back to Earthland from Edolas, she felt relieved to be back to where she belonged. But she will always remember the time she spent there. Seeing the double of everyone she knows with different personalities was pretty funny. Like Edo Natsu and her Edo self. Looking around to see if everyone had made the trip back with her, she sees that back cat dragged a person away from the bushes...

...It was Lisanna. The sister of Mirajane and Natsu's childhood friend.

She watched as Lisanna threw herself on Natsu. And like the weather, she felt cold.

Lucy saw that... And her heart sank.

* * *

Lucy walked playfully on the cobblestone little wall by the river to her house. She listened to the melody the tapping of her feet made. She tried to forget the unexplainable pain in her heart. She didn't mind the paper bag she was clutching with her arms. Watching Natsu spend time with Lisanna hurts her. And she didn't know why. She should feel happy for them getting to re-connected after thinking one was dead and the other in another world. But why does it hurt her so much then?

The white jacket she wore was too big for her and the extra cloth dangled freely while she balanced along the stone wall. And she suddenly stopped as she saw snowflakes settle in above the stone pavement. She looked up and watched as the snowflakes rain down on Magnolia.

She didn't know that a pair of black eyes watched her. Those eyes seemed extremely captivated. Those eyes belong to Natsu.

He was solely focused on her. To him, she seemed like an angel on a sunny day.

She was still ignorant of his presence. She made her way home and just lied down on her bed... cold. Ten minutes had passed. She heard her window open, felt someone add more pressure on her bed, and wrapped his arms around her. No words were said. Actions spoke enough for them.

That was the first snow of the year.

Lucy never knew that day would change her life forever.

It was a beautiful sunny day for the both of them.  
**  
****_Sunny garden_****  
**  
It's been five years. Twelve years if you count the years they were trapped in stone on that island. But for them, it was five years since that day. Five long years of hardships as well as happiness and sweetness. Though those five years did pass, it felt like only a short span of time has passed for her, Lucy Heartfilia was about to be Lucy Dragneel. She stared at the mirror with a warm smile written on her face. It was undeniable she was looking forward to the wedding.

Who wouldn't?

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Master Makarov walks in and smiled at her. "It's starting..." Since her father passing, Makarov was like a second father figure and asked him to walk her down the aisle. Which he was happy to do.

As she walked down the aisle, as she looked at his smiling face, her heart felt warm with joy. Since that snowy day, their friendship evolved into something more. Even though Natsu would go off to find his dragon again, the connection was never severed. The countless nights of being apart only added strength to the foundation of their love. But he never found him. It was a long rough journey and she was always there to comfort him. As the days passed, like his magic, the fire of their love only continued to grow stronger and fiercer.

And it led into what is happening now.

When she reach the spot where she was supposed to stand, Natsu offered his hand to her and she took it. He smiled and squeezed her hand. The sides of his eye wrinkled and he smiled widely for Lucy. He pulled her closer and whispered at her ear., "Lucy, I love you so much." She has heard those words come from his lips many times now but she never grew tired of hearing them. In her ears, it was as fresh as the first one.

There, at the garden where flowers were in full bloom, and then, when the sun is shining brightly as if it was celebrating this important day with the both of them too; they promised to love one another for a lifetime.**_A wish_****  
**  
The blades of grass swayed gently with the breeze the southern winds brought. The plain was vast and wide. There was only a few trees to provide them shade but they didn't need it now. The sun's rays weren't scorching her skin. She is used to heat anyway now with Natsu sleeping next to her everyday. He raised his hand and felt the breeze against his skin. "Wow! It's a great day today Lucy!" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, it is..."

He stared at her with a baffled expression. his brow were raised as if he was puzzled by something. His black eyes seem to twinkle for a moment after. What he did next startled her completely.

He picked her up and started to twirl in circles.

He was the most unpredictable creature she has ever known.

His actions also earned him a giggle from his beloved wife.

He gently lowered her on the grassy ground, "There's that smile..."

Lucy giggle again when he grinned. She loved him too much. "Why did you do that?"

"Well," He scratched the side of his face with his index finger, "because I wanted too?" He then burst out into laughter. His laughter was accompanied with her soft ones.

When the music of their joy died down, all they can hear was the whisper of the breeze against their ears.

He suddenly grabbed her hand. He turn his head towards her and he whispered her name softly, "Lucy..."

Lucy looked up at him. Her expression gave off her question.

Natsu smiled at her "you know what..." He opposed the direction of the wind. It was blowing against him and his hair was blown back. "... when I die, I want to be a part of the sun."

Lucy's silence continued. She hated the fact that he spoke of his death but her curiosity of why he wanted to be apart of the blazing sun prevailed in her heart.

He raised his hand to the sky, towards the sun as if he wanted to grab it. "I want to be a sun so I can give Lucy the light that will lead her in the darkness. I also want to be the sun that gives Lucy the warmth during cold days..."

Warmth filled Lucy's heart. She placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. She looked like she was truly touched by those words. While she had her eyes closed, he wrapped his arms around her and tightly hugged her.

"But... I don't want you to go yet." Lucy rested her forehead on his chest.

Natsu laughed softly and he stroked her back. "I won't go yet...I never said I would go now. Come on... we still have a family to build..." He hugged her tighter. "...and I don't want to go yet. I don't... I don't want to leave the the one whom I love the most yet. I don't... I don't want to make you cry... I will stay as long as I can...because I love you..."  
**  
****_Family of the sun_**One of the thing Natsu wanted was acknowledgement. He gained that for all the good and wrong reasons. And since his dad left him, another thing Natsu wanted was...

...a family.

That was one of the things he wanted to have. Two years had passed but Lucy wasn't pregnant yet. He didn't doubt her capacity to bear a child. He was just frustrated and stressed.

He had been rubbing his forehead at the bar of the guild when Wendy walked up to him.

"Hi Natsu, that mission we were on was a tough one was it not?" Natsu just nodded his head. His enthusiasm was completely missing which Mirajane picked up on. "Oh Natsu..." she said with a concerned tone. He looked up at her and his eyes seemed drowsy. "You might want to go home early to your Lucy." There was a glimmer of fondness in Natsu eyes when she said his wife's name. And he did just that.

His heart beat in a fast pace before he turned to open the door. The interior of the house was peaceful and quiet. He closed the door and he started to walk down the hallway to the living room silently. "Lucy?" He said her name. "Lu-"

"Natsu?" Lucy's head popped out of the opening door. She was carrying a radiant aura with her that made Natsu puzzled. "...your back from your mission early."

Natsu grinned at her. "Well..." It was all that he can mutter out. Something was different... too different.

They both were staring at one another silently.

Natsu eyebrows were knit together though. He was trying to figure out what was different about her.

"Natsu... is something wrong. Silent does not suit you very well." Lucy said while stroking his cheek. Her eyes carried a worried look.

Natsu shook his head."No.. Nothing is wrong. It's just...It just that something is... different...about you..." His words fell flat. Lucy giggled. "Did you go to the parlor earlier? He asked and added, "but you don't need to visit that place. You always look good to me." She blushed and shook her head. "Hmm..." He rub his chin as Lucy giggled some more. He became more puzzled.

She then approached him and tiptoed to whisper into his ear.

Silence

Natsu eyes widened and his mouth widened to a grin. He grabbed Lucy gently and hugged her.

Eight months later, Lucy gave birth to their first born, a healthy baby boy with Lucy's blonde hair and Natsu's eyes. Three years later, it was followed by a healthy baby girl with her dad's hair and Lucy's eyes.  
**  
****_Precious moments_****  
**  
It was yet again, a great day. Lucy's life seemed to be full of bright days once Natsu was at her side at all times. And their was two additions to her family to replaced her mom and dad. The boy was named Ashai meaning the "morning sun". The girl was named Kyokki meaning "rays of rising sun." Plus, Happy and Charla had two exceeds kids of their own. A male cat named Smiles and a girl cat name Cherry.

"Alright!" Eight year old Ashai laughed while clutching the fish in his hands. He was standing in the middle of the stream. His pants was folded up just above the knees so it won't get wet. His father cheered him on. Kyokki who was at the age of five was trying to cheer her brother on too. Lucy just sat back under the shade of the tree. Watching her family fondly. Ashai turned to her and said, "Mom! Look what I caught! It's big huh?" And he started to laugh again. Lucy laugh along with him.

After catching two more fish, Ashai used his magic to make a fire.

"Ashai? What are you doing?" His father asked him.

"I'm going to cook the fish!" Ashai said cheerfully. Kyokki sat near the edge while hugging her knees close with a blue with white spots fur Cherry at her side. She watched the fire as it crackled and burned.

"But your mom already made us food for this outing." Natsu said in his dad mode while crossing his arms.

Ashai pouted and then he answered while pointing to the fish. "Then what are we going to do with these?" As soon as he said those words, Happy and Smiles swooped down and grabbed the fish with speed unknown to mankind.

"Aye! Problem solved! Right Smiles?" Happy asked his white with blue spots on his fur son.

"Yup! Problem solved!" As father and son took off into the skies with Ashai giving case with Kyokki running after them with Cherry.  
As Lucy watched her kids and the exceeds fool around, she thought deeply about how she felt about them. She loved them. She loved them with all of her heart. They were her treasure. She will take care of them as long as she can. And she wished that they always be like that... together.

The day pressed on and they were packed and ready to head home.

"I'm glad I didn't go on that job today." Natsu whisper to her while he helped her pack up. He then stopped to look at his kids play tag with their exceed partners with Happy as the ref. He smiled. Fondness flickered in his eyes. "You guys are wonderful..." he added.

Lucy looked up at him and smiled. A mild blush dusted her cheeks. "You too..."

Natsu grinned at her as Lucy continue to pack up. Natsu just stares at her.

A few moments passed and he was still looking at her.

"If I was an Ice cream, I would've melted by now with that stare you're giving me."

Natsu laughed it off. Silence fell but the laughter of the children and the exceed was in the background.

"Lucy...thank you..." Natsu said.

Lucy was about to put the plates inside the basket but stopped and looked back at Natsu again. "For what?"

"Thank you for everything. Your love, the children you gave me...everything. You made my life that was hell, heaven." He said with a peaceful face. It was like his mind was collected. It was like if he was to die that day, it would be alright for him because he had found all that he ever wanted. Except his dragon. But Lucy and the kids filled in that gap.

Lucy put the plates inside the basket and approached Natsu. She kissed his cheek. "I can say the same. If it wasn't for you, none of this wouldn't of happened." Natsu wrapped his arms around her and she continued. "I... I couldn't imagine a life without you..." Natsu rested his forehead on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while.  
**  
****_Loss of the sun_****  
**  
Asahi was already nine years old at the time. Kyokki would be turning seven. Both Lucy and Natsu were in their mid thirties. They were a close knit family. Anyone would pray to have a family like them. All of them prayed that they would always be together.

But we all know that happiness would be followed by sadness sooner than later...

It was raining on that fateful day. At that time, Lucy could care less about the rain. Her days will always be bright with her family beside her.

The front door creaked open and she looked to see who entered her home. It was her husband and he was soaked. She went to grabbed some dry towels for him which he gladly took from her.

Natsu sighed. "Something came up. I will be away for awhile. His voice was firm... serious.

There was silence in the hallways but some of Kyokki's cheerful laughs were in the background as well as Asahi's brotherly speeches.

Lucy lowered her head and she fought back tears. Her heart felt heavy...unusually heavy. She was used to him leaving with mission and to search for his dragon but this time, she felt that something was looming around the corner. She pushed her fear aside and she looked up at him.

"I see... Let me make something for you to eat while you prepare."

It was still raining when he left. Kyokki cried when he did. Asahi just stared at his father's back. Natsu never looked back. He just kept walking away.

During his absence, the rays of the sun tapped the ground. It was muddy all over. The sky was still dark. Lucy was getting tired of the rain as it came and went.

"Mom." Kyokki called out to her mother. Lucy looked away from the window which showed dark skies and looked at her daughter..

"What's the matter?"

She pointed at the direction where the main entrance and the exit of their house was. "Erza, Levy, Gray and Gajeel are looking for you. Brother is talking to them downstairs."

"Mom will be down soon. Would you like to have a set?" Asahi said while pointing to the sofa and chairs in the living room. They didn't answer. They just looked at the stairs waiting for Lucy to come down.

"Hi guys! What are you doing here around this time. It's not like the old days when you came by at all hours of the night anymore." Lucy was trying to lighten the mood with her daughter that was behind her clutching a part of her pants. Lucy took Kyokki hands and told her to go to her brother. Her heart was filled with fear with the expression her friends were giving off. She kept it hidden... for her kids sake.

"Well...Lucy..." Erza started but then broke down and started to cry. Gajeel finished for her.

"Forgive us... we... we weren't able to help Natsu in his battle. We won the battle... the... the loss... is great." And he shown her Natsu's scarf.

Silence

A loud thump was heard and then Asahi exclaimed, "MOM!"

"B-brother..." Kyokki tugged on his shirt. Asahi didn't turn his head. His eyes were empty. Kyokki was clueless on the other hand. "Brother?" she tugged on his shirt again. This time, he did turn his head and shook it.

"Stop it Kyokki." He whisper in a brotherly tone.

Kyokki thin eyebrows curved and her cheerful look became a worried one. "Brother? Why is Erza, and Levy crying? And why is Gray and Gajeel so quiet?" She asked.

Asahi signed and a few tears escaped his eyes. He then hugged his sister. "Kyokki... Father is gone."

Kyokki was puzzled. A small girl like her wouldn't understand. She looked at the eyes of her brother. "Brother? Will father come back?" She asked. Her voice is cheerful despite the sadness that was looming over the house.

Asahi's eyebrows curved in sadness and worry. He took his sister in his arm. "Never Kyokki... He will never come back..."

That was the time the Kyokki cried with all of her heart. Never had she cried like that for there was nothing to cry for. She was always happy. Now that her father is gone, that happiness will never be the same again.

It was only a day. For Lucy however, it was like a decade. It felt like a decade without him already. It didn't felt like this when he was alive. But this was different.

Natsu was dead.

Lucy didn't grieve over the loss much at that moment. He died in a honorable way. He sacrificed himself for the welfare of others. Something he was known for. She was proud of that.

But still, it was painful that he was gone. Died at such a young age. She felt like she can't do anything at the moment. She just sulk there on their bed they shared together for many countless nights. Now it was a place to rest in. The empty spot on the left side of the bed will never be filled again with the nights to come.

While she sobbed there, she heard the bedroom door open. She didn't pay it no mind. She just wanted to be left alone. She continued to cry. Footsteps along with a tapping sound was making it's way to her bed.

"Lucy. Get up." A commanding voice spoked. Lucy knew who it was right away. It was Makarov. Her second father. She just continue to cry. Unable to stop the flow of her tears.

"Get up." She still didn't move. And at the moment, she felt his grip on her arm.

She opened her puffy red eyes to look at him. He still looked the same.

"You shouldn't be acting like this."

"How can I not act like this?"

"Grieve... but not like this..." He looked out the window. Lines of sunlight lined the floor. The thick curtains obstructed the other rays from getting in. He tapped his cane on the floor. "...not like this..." he added above a whisper.

"But..."

"I know how you're feeling. I was the same way when my wife died far too young. It's not the end of the world Lucy." His eyes were downcast like he was reflecting on his past experiences with death. "It shouldn't be the end of the world for you." He then look at her. "What would happen to the fruits of you love, if you give up, right here, right now?"

She took his point.

"They need you more than ever..." He stood up from the bed. " Your kids are waiting outside...waiting for their mother."

Lucy looked up and inhaled and exhaled deeply. She then stood up.

Kyokki's legs were dangling from the chair. It was going in circles. She was hugging her stuffed dragon her father gave her as a gift. Ashai was leaning against the wall. They both were waiting for their mother.

"Brother. Do you think mom will come out?" She was staring at her little feet.

Ashai was staring, on the other hand, at the interesting designs of the ceiling. "She would... she would."

And almost by coincidence, she appeared at the doorway to the living room. The both looked at each other and ran to their mother. Lucy knelt down and welcome them with open arms.

"Mother..." they both said; their voices filled with strained and sadness.

* * *

It had been a long day. At Natsu's funeral._It wasn't raining_It was in fact, a perfect day. It was a perfect day to accompanied the sadness. It was the last day to say goodbye to their beloved guildmate. Lucy looked up and she shielded her eyes from the rays of the sun. It was a bright and sunny day. It was something she considered to be like him. His persona was like a bright and sunny day. His smile was like the rays of the sun that brought the light to earth. He was indeed the sun.

Asahi stood unmoved at her side. Kyokki was gripping the hem of her jacket tightly. She still hugged her stuffed dragon her father brought her. They wore all black.

Kyokki was crying when the guildmember lined up to place a flower beside Natsu's cheery picture. Asahi didn't cry. He stood completely calm. Lucy knew that he was fighting back tears. As she looked back on his picture, she knew that Natsu hated to see her cry. So she didn't. There was no more tear to be shed anyway, she felt.  
**  
****_Life without their sun_****  
**  
It was raining yet again. This time, Lucy hated it as it was something that would hinder the sun to shine on their land. The clouds were dark. She was again looking out the window, spacing out.

It had been five years already. Five years after his death. Lucy sat down and hung her head. It had been so long! Her eyes wandered to the windows again. It was still raining, she sighed.

"Mom." It was Ashai voice. She turned her head to look at her son and saw him dressed in the same outfit as his father. With his father's scarf around his neck.. He was already an excellent mage and was about to enter the S-class exam. But his joy for life had disappeared with the loss of his father. He was too mature. Forced to grow up quickly for his mother and sister sake.

Lucy noticed the strap on his shoulder and knew what that meant. "You have a mission?"

"Yes..." His face was relaxed. "It shouldn't be long. I will be back in about a week mom."  
There was silence. The both knew what the other was thinking. But didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I'm off mom..."

He turned his back.

"Be careful..." Lucy call out to him once the door almost closed.

"I will be..." And he was out the door.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Her twelve year old daugher then enter the room

"Mom!" She called out in a lively tone. Lucy raised an eyebrow when she saw her.

"What happened to you?" Lucy was referring to her torn and soiled clothes. Her pink hair was a mess too.

She was just like Natsu. Loud and full of energy. "hehehehehe. Training with Erza was a little... rough today." She giggled while she took out the clip to her hair.

"I see.." Lucy smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah! She was very strict! And she went all out on me! At least, 5% all out anyway..." Kyokki said while she made her way over to Lucy with a comb in hand so her mother can comb it.

Lucy giggled while she comb her daughter's hair and said, "She always was like that. But you will get stronger training with her."

Kyokki left as soon as Lucy finished her hair. She was all alone again. She stared out the window and waited for the rain to stop.

It felt all the same, her life and all. But it was not exactly how it felt when Natsu was still alive. The emptiness that she felt was filled by her children.

But still, all the empty space cannot be filled. He was the only one to fill it up but he's already gone.  
**  
****_Twenty years later_****  
**  
Lucy passed her eyes along the walls of her room. Asahi bought a big house when he married Levy's and Gajeel daughter. He wanted to share his blessing with his mother and sister. He always told his mother that his wife understands. And she did. On her free time, his wife went out of her way to talk to her. She was a kind one. Just like her mother. Her best friend that still comes by to talk to her about books and to complain about Gajeel. The 57- year olds would just talk the day away. And soon, other guildmates will come by. Just like old time. She hardly goes to guild. If not at all. Too many bad memories.

Kyokki was married too. To Gray and Juvia's son. Lucy knew Natsu was rolling over in his grave with his kids marrying his rivals. The boy was a cold one. But Kyokki melted that ice he put up around himself.

Their extended family grew when Asahi's wife gave birth to his first born. Two years later, they had twins, a boy and a girl. Kyokki gave birth to her baby girl a year after the twins were born.

The house was loud as ever with grandkids who had too much energy and stamina... Like her husband. And they all wore scarfs around their necks. It's a Dragneel tradition. The only quiet one was Kyokki's little girl.

Lucy was happy because of this. She always had a smile on her face. But when she was alone, her smile will fade and she would absentmindedly sit in the Zen garden as times files by.

She would always think about her deceased husband.

Asahi saw her one afternoon.

"Mom..." He called out in a deep voice. His mother turned to him and smiled. "What are you doing here?" He sat besides her.

"Just enjoying this lazy afternoon." She replied with a happy and contented face.

Asahi observed the tranquil garden too. His curled his fist which were resting on his lap into a ball. "Do you... do you think dad would be proud of me mother?"

Lucy looks over at her son and said in a soft voice with her hand on his shoulder, "Your father would be proud of you regardless. You still wear his scarf around your neck, you carried on his legacy proudly. Along with your sister. All he ever wanted for you is to be the best you can be. Remember, all men wish to do well, they just don't always end up doing well. But you did and I'm so very proud of you."

"Mother... Thank yo-" His words stopped when his mother coughed. It was pretty heavy.

"Mother!"

Lucy then fell to the ground coughing heavily.  
**  
****_Sickness_****  
**  
"Lucy, how long have you had this cough?" Wendy asked her. She had rushed over as soon as she heard Asahi panic voice.

"For a couple of months..."

"What?!" Wendy exclaimed. "How come... how come you didn't tell me?"

Lucy sighed, "I didn't want to bother you. And I want to stay here and take care of my grandchildren."

Wendy shook her head. "But Lucy..."

* * *

"Brother! Where's the food!" Kyokki said as soon as she stepped into her brother's house. But stopped when she saw the serious look on his face. "Brother?"

Then the door open up and Wendy came out.

"Wendy!...how's mother?" He impatiently asked.

Wendy stayed silent.

"Please...please don't make them worry..."

"But Lucy... I don't want to lie to Asahi. He's very worried about you."

"I don't want...please"

"Lucy..."

Wendy shook her head. Lucy case was far more serious than expected. And here she was, on the verge of telling Asahi that his mother was fine. She didn't want to lie to Asahi, but Lucy did a lot for her. Wendy put on a fake smile and said, "She's fine."  
**  
**_Months after..._  
_**  
Epilogue**_

Lucy coughed heavily at the dinner table. Everyone watched her with worried eyes. Soon, she fell on the floor, shoulder shaking because of the convulsions.

Kyokki rushed to the phone to call Wendy. While Asahi wife sent their kids to bed. Kyokki husband did the same.

Wendy arrived soon enough. She rushed there again for the fear she had for her friend. Kyokki welcomed her with a worried face. She looked like she would cry anytime now. Wendy just patted her back.

"I will try my best."

Wendy stop her examining on Lucy. She was done. Asahi waited patiently for any word as he stood a few feet back from Wendy.

Wendy looked at him with eyes that told the whole story. They only had to wait before the time.

Asahi hung his head as his shoulders started to shake. He was not one to cry. But here he was, crying without any care.

"I don't... I don't u-understand." Asahi said between sobs. "You... you said she was... fine!"

Silence fell and Lucy open her eyes. She tried to reach for her son's hand."It wasn't her fault son. I... I wanted to keep it from you."

"But..." Asahi said. He crawled towards his mother and he touched the floor with his forehead. "...mother."

Kyokki entered the room when she heard her brother. "B-brother..." Then she looked at Lucy. "Mom..." And finally, she looked at Wendy. She got what meaning this time.

There was only little time left. Soon, Lucy will leave them and join Natsu.

The room was filled with silence and darkness. Lucy coughed occasionally. The time was near. Both brother and sister were in the room silent. Earlier, they expressed how much they loved their mother. And now... they waited for the time.

A...Asahi..." Lucy reached out her hands that were wrinkled due to old age. "...please open the blinds... I want to...

Asagi moved to stand but Kyokki gestured to him that she will be the one to do it.

"Thank you...my daugher." She smiled weakly at Kyokki.

As the sun rays filled the room, Lucy felt lightheaded. A strange feeling was engulfing her body and then... she could see an image at the side of her eye. She turned her head to the right and saw Natsu smiling at her. He held his hand out. His smile was warm and his eyes was filled with mirth and fondness.

Lucy closed her eyes and she reached out her hand again.  
_**  
**__It is time Lucy..._And then, sunlight filled the room with it's brightness and warmth.

Lucy's arm fell on the ground. Brother and sister looked on silently.

Lucy Dragneel's face was peaceful. Her smile warm and true. Her face contorted in an expression of contentment.

_She was gone. The sun directly facing the window when she died._

* * *

**A/N: This took longer than expected. As soon as I got home. I got to work on this. And that was at 5:30 p.m. It is now 1:06 a.m. I'm hungry.**

**There is a time where a man needs to turn and walk away. I've been reading Fanfiction for about seven years. And I enjoyed every second of it. Reading great stories, leaving reviews and have the author replay back to you, getting into pairing wars and debates with others on this website, people pm me talking trash about my team, and me talking trash back to them. The friends I've made, the friends I've lost. I will remember this forever. I'm leaving Fanfiction. It's time to move on. Even though the Fairytail site really don't know me, other sites do. And most of my friends moved on. It's time I do the same. I wish you all the best in life if you decided to read this one-shot of mine and remember...**

**The niners are the best team...ever! Goldblooded!**


End file.
